


Tonight's Gonna Be a Good Night

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [29]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 29: Ancestral night, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Daiki remembers what it was like to be fourteen.
Series: DNcember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 1





	Tonight's Gonna Be a Good Night

Watching Daisuke experience having to deal with being Dark along with other things brought back many memories to Daiki.

Of course, he had just as many troubles as his grandson with differences of course.

Daiki remembers the time that he became Dark.

It was the night of his own fourteenth birthday.

While he may not have been as clumsy as Daisuke, it didn’t mean Daiki had it easy.

Dealing with heists and balancing a love life was definitely something normal for a Niwa. Not to mention the way that Dark can be at times.

So he knew how hard it can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Heading close to the end!


End file.
